A Holy Night
by Deaths Lie
Summary: It's Christmas Eve, Yata's favorite holiday and he forces the Grinch to enjoy it with him. Though the Grinch is his atheist boyfriend Fushimi.


Fushimi snarled as he neared his destination. He despised all the "pretty" buildings he passed, but this was the one he resented seeing the most. He looked around to see all the happily dressed families dressed for show. Girls with ribbon tied in "cute" bows. Everyone did something apart from their normal appearances. He looked at the one he had to meet, to see even he had done it. Losing the beanie for neatly combed hair, with no skateboard in sight. His bright hair nicely complemented with a crisp white dress shirt coming slightly over his dark pants.

"Merry Christmas Saru!" Yata joyously yelled when he saw Fushimi. The raven rolled his blue eyes, crossing the last four meters to his companion. He showed his overflowing happiness to be there through a dark smile that spread wide across his face. "Saru you didn't even change! I have a treat for you too. But your attitude doesn't deserve it."

Yata always carried treats for people on Christmas Eve. I was one of the thing's on the list of things that pissed Fushimi off about the cheery holiday. "I really don't care." His blue gourmets for work was extraordinarily fancy. He had thought about changing before he came, only Yata would have truly killed him for it. Sweats were just too disrespectful for a religious gathering. Of course he'd chosen the outfit to be disrespectful.

"You should care. If not only for me." Yata said quietly before grabbing the taller male's hand, dragging him to the much dreaded church. Even compared to the beautifully carved outer walls, the inside murals were still breathtaking. The ginger dragged the raven through the small place, saying 'Merry Christmas' to anyone who came near them.

Fushimi looked at the huge paintings spreading across the walls, even covering the ceiling. He let his gaze wander to the angels playing on clouds in a cool blue sky. He always felt uncomfortable in churches. As if everyone in the building was waiting for him to burst into flames. He analyzed everyone they passed. If it hadn't been for the warm hand holding his own he would have lost it. Of course no one would be looking at him if he wasn't holding the hand.

"Merry Christmas." Yata said, bowing to a young minister. "Thank you for your love." The priest gave a small nod of acknowledgment. His focus on Fushimi instead. He ran his eyes up the pairs linking hands to the angry eyes of the glaring blue clansmen.

"Thank you. Merry Christmas." The robed man finally replied before pausing again to look over them. "Say Yata Misaki who is that hiding behind you?" Yata's gaze shot back to Fushimi then back up.

"Oh this is Fushimi Saruhiku. He's my best friend." Yata had pink tinting his cheeks as he spoke. "He used to come more when we were young. But don't worry I get him to come every Christmas Eve with me."

"Yeah he always makes me cum." Fushimi stated laughing softly to Yata's red, shocked face. "Bye~" He said before dragging Yata to the last open seats, near the nativity scene. "I don't remember him. Say is he new?" Fushimi softly whispered in Yata's ear.

"Screw you! Why can't you just let me be happy. It's Christmas Eve, can't you be cheerful one day? Or at least let me be." Yata whispered as he pulled out his phone to turn it off for the hour service that was to begin in a few minutes.

Fushimi sighed as he turned off his own phone "Listen. I'm sorry. If it makes you feel better he is too goody-goody to even hear the difference." He wrapped an arm around the smaller male, holding him to his shoulder.

"It doesn't matter. You meant it that way." Yata broke out of the light grip. "He hasn't been here long yet. Just don't ruin me here. No one knows who I do or am out of here. I am looked at as human here. Not some stupid low life."

"Why?" Fushimi completely turned his attention on the face he was roughly holding. "Why do you like them more than me. Put these people above me. Give me up for them. They are the stupid low lives, not you. Never you."

"I don't. What the fuck would you know you son of a bitch. I can't say for all, but they have never shunned me, or turned their backs at all. Unlike you who would leave. Leave for some fucked up blue dogs who aren't even a higher king. Scorch a mark that tied us. You can't say shit." He didn't look away from the eyes staring into his heart. Didn't let the red aura around him burn the hand that had his chin so tightly.

"You were the one that said it. How could I stay, staring everyday at a thief. And they did turn their backs when you needed it. Screw them lying and saying they are so pure. I feel more pure at times than these liars. I may kill, or cause pain, but at least I can openly say I am in love with a man and not feel I sinned for loving." Yata was about to reply but was interrupted by the sounds of the opening song. Fushimi releasing his hold when he heard the noise.

He looked around bored before the first minute had even passed. He looked at the walls he had memorized by now, but his focus ended on an elderly couple standing just behind them. When it was time for a prayer he offered their seats up. Dragging Yata away at a moment in transition. Watching the small couple take their seats with the rest of the crowd, not angered to be left standing.

He was thinking about his work as the people sang out a song to god, Yata trying to hit the notes as he remained silent even though he knew all the words, and key changes. He hadn't noticed the priest trying to get to the small statues set behind them. He moved aside feeling slightly embarrassed to be in the way. He stood the closest as the man splashed holy water onto the scene. He tried not to cringe and swipe off the small droplets that had got on skin. When the crowed left their corner he retook his spot but hid behind Yata this time.

As the endless prayers continued and the pasture rambled about leaving room for Jesus, his stress to be in there eased. He took Yata around the waist holding his back to his chest, and let his chin drop to the nook of his shoulders. He rocked slightly to the music, knowing he could stay for sometime like that before anyone would notice. When the offering came he let go before anyone saw and dropped a couple hundred yen into the basket. When the words of songs and more prayers restarted he grabbed hold again, smiling at the sounds of Yata's cute voice nervously speaking or singing with the crowd. The time of bread and wine came and Yata left to join them, while he sat back and watched the endless amount of women, men and even children go up take the food and left forming a cross from their hand sweeping across their forehead to chest, bowing slightly as they returned to their seats.

Fushimi had a smile beginning to form on the edges of his mouth as he looked at the adorable red go up so politely, not showing being out-of-place. He pecked the others head lightly when they returned to the position. The last song ended and everyone began to leave, they had already unwrapped their arms as the crowd moved. The cold air hit Fushimi making him shiver slightly, Yata appearing to have no change from inside to out. Fushimi dragged the other towards downtown, noticing he was emitting great amounts of heat. "You're so warm in so light of clothes, yet here it snows."

Yata had a smile spread across his face in sorrow, not even making it to his cheeks. "It's a plus of HOMRA. " He quietly said before expanding his aura around Fushimi. "You can use it why don't you?"

"I have no right to. My aura should only be blue yet part of my heart still belongs to red. No matter much I try the link won't be severed." They rounded a corner to a small street with no one on it. Fushimi stopped walking forcing Yata to as well. He leaned down planting a soft kiss on the others lips. He smiled before he went to more than a mere peck.

Just as Yata's hand reached into Fushimi's hair, wrapping it around the others neck, somone screamed "Gay!" From not too far off. Yata let his heels touch the floor as he turned his head to see a small group of hoodlums laughing at them.

"Yeah and the fucks wrong with it." He growled towards them. Fushimi's face happy to see a fight arising. Yata stormed up to them, Fushimi prancing lightly at his heels. "Strait! That's how fucking dumb you sound you god damn punks. Go fuck off and die!"

"Oh ho ho this little fags got a bark. Got a bite to go with it? Eh shor-ty?" Yata was about to punch the taller man in the face when one of them saw Fushimi lay his hand onto the sheath of his sword.

"Holy shit guys that one has a sword!" Fushimi just let his grin widen as he pulled out three throwing knives with his other hand instead. The men looked at him mortified, about to run. Yata half looked at him, a scowl still present on his face; before shrugging and punched the man in the face anyways.

The man fell holding his nose as blood began to drip from it. "Heh this little brat is strong. But don't get cocky, only really men can fight." The man who had just been freshly hit said, spitting to the side. He wiped his face before sprinting at Yata to get his own hits in. The rest of the group followed suit attacking both Fushimi and Yata.

Within the first few minutes they had two of the four unconscious on the floor, the gang leader fell first. Fushimi was laughing maniacally as he favored kicking his opponent and still had yet to use his weapons or hands. He finished the taller male with a snap kick to the side of his head, and looked at Yata as he made a round house kick to the others chest. "Heh looks like you just lost to two homos. Bitch." He heard Yata say before he impaled the mans face with a knee.

"Boring." Fushimi remarked rolling his neck, slipping his knives into his jacket. "Misaki, Chinese food tonight?" Fushimi called out as he walked over to the man putting on his bag of gifts.

"What do you think I am! Jewish?" Yata shouted as Fushimi just laughed at his anger. "I want to go home and eat. I am fucking sick of fucking inconsiderate people! My fist has their nasty ass blood on it." Fushimi wrapped his arm around the others shoulders, ruffling the others hair before kissing it.

"So Chinese at my flat?" Yata pouted, letting his aura fan out around him. "After we pass out those gifts?" Yata stopped and gave Fushimi a hug in a way to not get blood on the uniform. "Oh well I can go get some while you give them their presents. I know you still keep me a secret." Yata nodded his head, whispering a small "Thank you." Before running off in the direction of the HOMRA bar.

Fushimi walked up the street, the lights and decorations pissing him off again. He was calm as long as Yata was there at his side. He played with his hair after each window display, trying to calm his burning desire to destroy everything. '_Yata is going to be waiting for me, and seeing Munakata tonight would be annoying. He would make me work for making him come to the jail, again_.' Fushimi told himself as a girl and her boyfriend passed giggling.

He went into their favorite Chinese restaurant to be instantly welcomed. He ordered Yata a special and himself a dish of beef with a side of chicken to go. When they brought him the food he made sure there was no vegetables mixed in with the other dishes, mainly his meat. He said thank you and simply nodded when the owner told him Merry Christmas.

He went next to a market for some holiday drinks. He looked at all of the different brands and flavors of the wretched creamy substance. He growled, grabbing every type of flavor and headed off to get hot chocolate and brandy. At the register the cashier made a remark on how he must really like eggnog. When he pulled out his ID the clerk got more frightend when he saw that the under-aged man was able to buy the alchol from the government mark on the card. As if Fushimi's uniform didn't already imply he was a governments dog, un-bound to the laws restricting normal citizens. "Bye~" Fushimi smiled as he left the store. The clerk annoyed by the blue coat, not caring to even say Merry Christmas to the customer.

When he reached his flat it was unlocked with a Yata playing Fushimi's new video game on the couch. "Lock!" He called out implying the other didn't lock again. "By the way what is your favorite type of eggnog?

"Well I guess I have really only had original really so I can't say for sure witch one I hate the most." Fushimi came up behind him, pausing the game from above the others shoulders. He was about to complain before the smell of the food hit, sending him racing for plates. He opened all the boxes snickering when he finished. "You will never be strong and healthy if you refuse to eat veggies."

Fushimi shrugged pouring meat onto his own plate, with a tad bit of noodles on the side. "Meh I at least grew to be taller than you." Fushimi replied as he emptied a bottle of vodka from the cupboard into a glass with ice in it.

Yata was preparing to start yelling at the other when he saw the cupboard. "Dear god! You fucking lush! Why the hell did you need more!" He set down his plate to go look at the younger teen's liquor supply. "One. Two. Three..." He began to quietly count as he took the bottles down.

"I didn't have any Brandy or wine." He said as he grabbed the bottles down from the top shelf when he saw Yata struggling to reach them. "Don't you drink?"

"Izumi doesn't really like me drinking so I only have a bit on occasion. But I think 22 fucking bottles is excessive! I mean how the fuck don't you have any in here." Fushimi patted his head before putting back the bottles, organizing them with his favorites more in reach. Not answering until he had finished adding the new things to a list he had written down on a large note pad.

"I did but a stupid work party required me to let them drain it a few days ago." He put the brandy in the freezer and the wine into the fridge, grinning at the others shocked expression. "Oh and there is beer in the fridge as well. I don't actually know how much, since I really don't like it."

Yata gaped at him a moment before reopening the fridge to check. "Shit! I am fucking an alcoholic! How come I never even noticed? How long have you been drinking?" Yata poured himself a glass of eggnog, which Fushimi came over to spike.

"Well I was always drinking at HOMRA, but I am not really one for bars." He sat down on the couch, beginning to eat his cooling food. "And I am not an alcoholic."

"How! I am not allowed to unless another member hands me one." He chugged his eggnog, setting the glass on the counter before sitting down himself. Shoveling food into his mouth. "And if you aren't then no one is. Nearly every bottle in there was almost empty." Yata said his cheeks puffed out from the half chewed food in his mouth.

"I asked. Besides I only have a few glasses a night. Like six, sometimes ten. Finish chewing before you speak. It's gross." He said taking his last bite down with a sip of vodka.

"You! Ugh whatever." Yata took a deep breath before picking up his red remote. "Let's just enjoy the rest of the holiday. Fushimi got up to wash the dishes and put the leftovers up. He returned with two glasses of eggnog. Handing the other his before picking up his purple remote to play as well.

They played the game, and drank. Their bodies soon pressed together as they ran around the virtual world. Yata was slurring his words when he complained about Fushimi turning off the television and game console. "Saru!" He whined climbing onto the other's lap. "I want to. I want to keep playing. And yeah." He hiccuped out before pressing his lips to the others, nearly toppling over.

Fushimi pulled back resting their foreheads together. "You are so drunk." He said still completely level-headed despite having more drinks than the other. He let their lips come together enjoying the feeling of being in utter control. The other having his tongue slip into his slightly open mouth. Happy to hear the other give a pleasing groan. He played at their tips before he began to explore.

When he released to let the other breath he was planting small kisses down the red's neck. "Damn, hot." He whispered before sucking on the others ear. He returned to lightly tugging on each other's lips, unbuttoning the white shirt. When he began to take off his own coat, after creating a nice mark on his lover's neck he frowned realizing Yata had fallen asleep when he hadn't been in action. "Dammit no drinking before sex." He growled lifting the sleeping Yata into his arms.

He carried him into the bedroom but before setting him under the covers took off Yata's pant's and socks. As he pulled the comforter to Yata's neck he whispered, "Merry Christmas cutie. I hope I wasn't too big of an ass on your favorite day." Then lightly kissed the sleeping teens forehead.

He cleaned the living room and took a shower before returning to the warm bed. He turned off all the lights prior to pulling the covers over his near nude body, yet as he turned to his head he knew how adorable the man sleeping soundly next to him looked. Slight drool on the side of his mouth as usual when he slept. He only hoped the other would be happily surprised by the fully decorated tree with presents below, and stockings hung. He knew Yata liked giving more than receiving, using the holiday to say he loved everyone. He also would be happy for the cooking for tomorrows soup kitchen visit had been done. "I love you." He said pulling the lean body to his. "I always will, no matter what."

* * *

**Authors Note: **Heh. I was in a rush to write this so sorry I failed to do a good job grammar checking and posting it on the 24th. I have been so surprisingly busy this break. Sorry if I offended anyone with the random headcanons, like Fushimi drinking after work and stuff. Oh and if anyone happens to think I was being rude to any religion I am really sorry I wasn't trying to be. I know I was use last names in it but that was purely out of respect of Yata.


End file.
